Avengers Vol 1 38
** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * * * * * (mentioned indirectly) * * * * Trolls, Demons and Dragons (mentioned by Hercules as former foes) Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * Gene Autry * Steve Reeves Locations: * ** *** *** a well-known Chinese restaurant * * * * Items: * * ** * * Ares' Flail * Morpheus-Mist * Vacu-Ray * Enchantress' goblets * (aka Waters of Eros) Vehicles: * * | Notes = * Captain America, Hawkeye, Wasp, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Goliath, Wasp and Black Widow were all seen last issue in Avengers 37. * Hercules was last seen in Mighty Thor 131 where he was dropped off in Olympus by Thor following their battle with Pluto in Hades. This issue of the Avengers picks up Hercules' story from there. * Page 1: Goliath expresses his disinterest in the Black Widow joining the Avengers, which he has expressed since Hawkeye petitioned her to be a member of the group in Avengers 36. * Page 2: The remark that Quicksilver is faster than ever is a reference to the fact that he and the Scarlet Witch returned to their homeland of Transia when their powers were fading and believed that returning to their home country would restore their powers. They did this back in Avengers 30, they just recently rejoined the team in Avengers 37. * Page 3: Black Widow recounts the battle against Ixar, Black Widow helped the Avengers defeat Ixar in Avengers 37, however did so by threatening to kill Ixar, which is against the Avengers code. * Page 4: Hercules is battling Aries, picking up where their clash first began in Mighty Thor 131. ** Aries mentions his armor is made by Hephaestus, Hephaestus is the Greek god of technology. ** Zeus is mentioned in this page, Zeus is the leader of the Greek gods, and father of Hercules. ** Hercules mentions his battle against Pluto which occurred in Mighty Thor #129-#131 * Page 5: Enchantress appears, she was last seen in Avengers 22 where she and Power Man attempted to discredit and defeat the Avengers. ** The drink that Enchantress offers both Aries and Hercules is from the fountain of Eros, Eros is the Greek God of love. * Page 6: Hercules mentions the "Cloven Hooves of Pan", Pan is the Greek god of nature. ** Hercules mentions a titanic battle against Thor, they did clash recently in Mighty Thor 128. * Page 7: In having a meeting about admitting Black Widow into the Avengers, the heroes state that Iron Man and Thor are unable to make it. Iron Man is busy in Tales of Suspense 87 and Thor is occupied in Mighty Thor #138 where he is on Earth looking for Sif who has been captured by Trolls. * Page 8: The SHIELD members and * Nick Fury were last seen in Strange Tales 138, where they battled Hydra (again) in space. ** The mention of Black Widow being brainwashed by communists in the far east is a reference to Avengers #29 where she was used as a pawn by an eastern country to destroy the Avengers. * Page 9: The Avengers get word that Captain America left his station: He was tricked into thinking Bucky survived World War 2 and was tricked into a trap set by Swordsman and Power Man. This event marks Cap's brief leave of absence from the Avengers roster, he will return to the team in Avengers 42. * Page 10: Black Widow walks out of the Avengers mansion while they are debating her being a member, she will return to help them many times in the future, but doesn't actually become an official member of the group until until Avengers 111. * Page 11: Quicksilver tells Goliath that they're battling the Enchantress, somebody the Avengers faced while he was on leave. Firstly, since Quicksilver first joined the Avengers they battled the Enchantress in Avengers #21-22, although Quicksilver must not be aware that prior to Goliath's departure in Avengers 18. He had fought Enchantress a number of times as Giant-Man when she was a member of the Masters of Evil. Their first clash occurred in Avengers 7. * Page 12: Hercules mentions Quicksilver is as fast as Hermes, Hermes is the Greek god of boundaries. * Page 13: Goliath mentions being aware that Hercules and Thor "parted as friends" is a reference again to Mighty Thor 131. * Page 18: The slight that Enchantress needed Power Man in the past is a reference to her turning Erik Josten in Power Man and attacking the Avengers in Avengers #21-22. * Hercules becomes a guest to the Avengers, he doesn't become an official member until Avengers 45. * Captain America of course left part way into this issue to take part in events depicted in Tales of Suspense 88 (mentioned above), he next appears in Tales of Suspense 89, which starts a story arc with the Red Skull in which it appears Cap teams up with the Skull and betrays his country. * Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Goliath, Wasp, Hercules, and Black Widow are all seen again in Avengers 39. * Enchantress is seen again in Avengers Annual 1. She is among a number of other villains recruited by the Mandarin to get revenge on the Avengers. * Hawkeye and the Black Widow shouldn't have been worrying over keeping the Widow threatening a life a secret, because the Scarlet Witch saw the whole thing (she was imprisoned, not unconscious at the time). * The reason for Hercules' arrival was that Roy Thomas asked to bring Thor back (again), Stan Lee said no (again), but suggested Hercules as an alternative. | Trivia = * The credits read: * Edited for Everyman by Stan Lee * Scripted for Somebody by Roy Thomas * Penciled for Posterity by Don Heck * Inked for Immortality by George Bell * Lettered for a living by Artie Simek * references: , , , and . | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:1967 Category:1967, March